Voeren
, a well-known Voeren.| species_powers=Heightened Senses, Speed| species_locations=Unknown Southern Islands| species_status=Active| species_pron=VOH-rehn| }} The '''Voeren' are a sub-species of Kabarn residing in the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. History With the Voeren society in constant turmoil, a decent amount of the Voeren hired themselves out to the Dark Hunters. One among the ranks was Lariska, and another was [[Keizaln|''"Keizaln"]], who took upon his codename after joining their ranks. Another member by the name of Marcko joined with a Toa of Technology named Thete many years ago, and the two worked as mercenaries, guns for hire. Eventually Thete left this partnership, forcing Marcko to work alone. At some point, many more Voeren were recruited by the Illuminati. These members specialized in assassinating powered beings, but soon died out with the rest of the organization. During the year 998 A.G.C., Marcko returned to Angelus Nui to search for Thete. The two eventually had a duel, ending when the Toa Angelus of Energy, Seles, arrived. Marcko survived, and claimed to have won, since his foes wouldn't kill him. Around 999 A.G.C., ''"Keizaln" arrived on the Isle of Doppel Nui with orders to eliminate the Toa. He was able to easily best the Toa, but left before killing him. They had three more duels, one of which was a draw, followed by a loss for "Keizaln", and then another draw. When he went back to report the battle, his superior, a Kabarn named Erok, killed him for his failures. One member of Bandiaca's forces was the Voeren, Bouk, who attacked the Toa Cyril and nearly killed them, but was killed by Hoji's rage. Abilities & Traits While the Kabarn are primarily treasure hunters, the Voeren are warriors and spies, with heightened senses and swift bodies. They primarily they wear dark colored armor, but it still isn't uncommon to see them wear other colors, especially while in training or during mock battles. Commonly they wield daggers or other covert weapons, with only the most arrogant willing to wield weapons such as swords, which are deemed to be a weapon to be looked down upon by their society. Members of this species are almost always sly and ruthless regardless of their sex. Females are also meticulous and restless, meanwhile the males are blunt, cocky, and arrogant. Traditionally it is the men that use weapons like swords or maces in combat, instead of abiding by their societal norms, because of their hubris. Being great warriors, the Dark Hunters seek them out fairly commonly, but the Voeren typically don't sell themselves out, rather deciding to try to fend off the Dark Hunters who try to take them by force into service. There are few who do willingly sell themselves into service of [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], one being best known Voeren, a female named Lariska. Social Structures & Interactions The Voeren were originally lead by a single elder. But with the growing number of trained assassins covering their home island, some decide to vie for power, and thereby initiated one man coup attempts, killing their then-leaders single-handedly if possible, or dying in the process. The leadership of the island therefore became sporadic, though most Voeren didn't care anymore who their leader was, as long as their societal ways were upheld. The Voeren despise their Kabarn brethren for their treasure hunting ideals as opposed to the more natural murderous, fighting ideal of their own species. Usually Voeren will deny relation to Kabarn, and both believe it's a good thing that the Southern Islands are so vast because neither species endeavors to come into contact with the other. Known Voeren *Bouk, one of Bandiaca's enslaved warriors; killed by Toa Hoji. *[[Keizaln|"Keizaln"]], a Dark Hunter; killed by the Kabarn known as Erok for his failures. *Lariska, a Dark Hunter. *Marcko, a freelance mercenary. * An unknown Voeren who participated in Project: Shadow Warrior. Trivia *This sub-species was named by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' See Also *Kabarn Category:Species Category:Kabarn Category:Voeren Category:Koji Category:Zahaku